Kocha, Nie Kocha
by luvpanda1996
Summary: [Tłumaczenie "He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not" - Chappy-the-Bunny] Spada jeden płatek, potem drugi. Kocha, nie kocha.


\- Kocha… nie kocha…

To dźwięczna wyliczanka, którą przeważnie słychać na placu zabaw i w klasach szkoły podstawowej, i zazwyczaj śpiewają ją małe dziewczynki. Delikatne płatki stokrotek lub mleczy opadają kaskadą na ziemię, a małe dziewczynki niecierpliwie czekają i patrzą jak los ich przyszłej miłości rozstrzyga się tuż przed ich oczami.

\- Kocha… nie kocha… kocha…

I wtedy serce małej dziewczynki pęka. Został już tylko jeden płatek, a każda dziewczynka dobrze wie, że kiedy ostatni płatek zostanie wyrwany, jej los jest przesądzony.

\- Nie kocha.

* * *

Spada jeden płatek. Kocha.

\- Uff! Zróbmy sobie przerwę, okej? – zadyszał Aomine, przebiegając leniwie dłonią po swoich spoconych włosach.

\- Okej! – zgodził się Kise, biorąc łyka swojej wody.

\- Hej, daj mi.

\- Daj mi co? Moją wodę? – spytał Kise, lekko zaskoczony.

\- No, dlaczego nie? Chyba nie boisz się zarazków, co? – parsknął Aomine.

\- Nie…

\- Więc mi ją daj.

Kise niechętnie zrobił to, co mu kazano i wręczył butelkę Aomine. Patrzył jak kolega z drużyny szczodrze sobie pomaga, pijąc i siorbiąc, dopóki z wody, która nawet nie była jego własnością nie zostało już kompletnie nic.

\- Hej! Wypiłeś wszystko! – wyjęczał Kise.

\- To nie problem, prawda? – spytał pokornie Aomine.

Dla Kise jedynym problemem było to, że już nie miał wymówki, żeby napić się z butelki po Aomine.

* * *

Spada kolejny płatek. Nie kocha.

\- Tetsu! Chcesz dzisiaj potrenować na ulicznym boisku?

\- Jasne, ale czy ty przypadkiem nie miałeś planów z Kise-kun popołudniu? – zapytał Kuroko, nie zawracając sobie głowy podniesieniem wzroku znad książki, którą bezowocnie czytał.

\- Tak, ale w ostatniej chwili odwołał spotkanie, więc jestem teraz wolny. – Aomine kopnął kamień, kiedy tak szli obok siebie i dodał: - Czasem po prostu go nie rozumiem.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Kuroko wykazał zainteresowanie tematem, spoglądając na Aomine.

\- Hmm… - zastanowił się Aomine. – Nieważne, nie rozmawiajmy o tym.

* * *

Spada trzeci płatek. Kocha.

\- Hahaha!

\- To nie jest śmieszne-ssu! – narzekał Kise. – Przestań się ze mnie śmiać!

\- T-To… to jest zabawne! – krzyknął Aomine, przewracając się z rozbawieniem.

\- Cóż, następnym razem, kiedy ty zaśniesz na słońcu, ja… ja—!

\- Ty co? Przecież się nie spalę. Moja skóra już jest ciemna. Nie jest taka porcelanowa jak twoja.

Gdyby twarz Kise nie była już mocno czerwona od słońca, chłopak zarumieniłby się przez komentarz Aomine wbrew własnej woli.

* * *

Spada jeszcze kilka płatków. Nie kocha.

\- Dlaczego nie możemy zagrać jeden na jednego? No dawaj-ssu! Proszę, proszę, proszę?

\- **Nie!**

Ton głosu Aomine sprawił, że Kise się wzdrygnął. Był głośny i stanowczy. Tak bardzo, że rozbrzmiał echem po pustej sali gimnastycznej.

\- Po prostu… daj mi spokój. Idź męczyć Tetsu czy coś.

\- Ale ja nie chcę grać z Kurokocchim… - nie ustępował Kise. – Chcę zagrać z tobą, Aominecchi.

\- Nie chcę teraz z tobą być.

Kise był wdzięczny, że Aomine natychmiast wyszedł. Nie mógłby znieść myśli, że widzi jak zalewa się łzami z tak błahego powodu.

* * *

Spada więcej płatków. Kocha.

\- Aominecchi… - zadyszał Kise, pozwalając Aomine przyozdobić swoją szyję pocałunkami i pieszczotami.

\- Kise, wiesz, że to tylko ten jeden raz, prawda?

Nie chciał w to uwierzyć. Chciał zostać porwany przez myśli i fantazje, że Aomine naprawdę się w nim zakochał. Ale tak się nie stało.

\- Rozumiem-ssu…

\- Robimy to tylko dlatego, że pokłóciłem się z Tetsu i muszę trochę odreagować—

\- Aominecchi – przerwał mu Kise. – Przestań mówić, proszę…

Aomine skinął głową z uśmieszkiem na twarzy i wyszeptał: - Masz rację. Skończymy to bez rozmów.

* * *

Spada ostatni płatek.

\- Aomine-kun, lubię cię.

\- …Naprawdę?

Wyraz twarzy Kuroko pozostał pusty i obojętny, nawet w trakcie takiego wyznania.

\- Nie wiem co powiedzieć, Tetsu… - westchnął Aomine, drapiąc się po karku z zakłopotaniem.

\- Cóż, lubisz mnie?

Na krótki moment zapadła między nimi cisza. A ten moment zakończył się łagodnym: – Tak.

_**Nie kocha.**_


End file.
